


Midnight talks with Roxas, Ventus and Tubbo

by Ahaha_Soup



Series: Rokuven Week 2020 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Late night talks, M/M, Sora Lives (Kingdom Hearts), Stargazing, Ventus is struggling, so is Roxas, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaha_Soup/pseuds/Ahaha_Soup
Summary: Roxas and Ventus Week Day 2!!"You look like you could use some company.”Ven was about to decline and tell Roxas he has all the company he needs for stargazing, but he pauses to take a good look. Roxas looks about as tired as Ven feels, swaying and fidgeting as if he’s nervous. He glances up at his eyes and is met with an almost-pleading look. The kind that radiates ‘I’d like some company but I’m too afraid to ask’.((Sleep)) | Training | (("Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where the light comes from?"))
Relationships: Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Rokuven Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Midnight talks with Roxas, Ventus and Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> Rokuven day 2!! I really like how this one turned out, so I hope you like it too! <3

It’s like clockwork.

Every night around 11PM, Aqua and Terra would pop their heads in Ven’s room. With gentle smiles and tired, droopy eyes, they’d bid him goodnight. Ven would smile back, hoping neither of them could see the fear through his eyes as Aqua blew out his lamp, leaving him with nothing but the moon and his worn-out glow-in-the-dark stars to illuminate his room.

“We’re just down the hall if you need us, okay? We love you.” Aqua would tell him each night, followed with a kiss to his forehead. The motherly nature behind the action always calmed him, but not for long. Once the door was shut, effectively keeping him away from those he cares about most, it was terrifying. Whatever made sleep a requirement to function should be damned for all eternity.

After waking up from a 10-12 year nap, Ven hasn’t had the greatest relationship with sleep. The possibility of falling asleep and never waking up or missing another decade of his life is terrifying; an anxiety so powerful it can keep him wide awake for days on end. There are some nights that are better than others--nights where he can fall asleep just fine and catch at least a few hours before the nightmares settle in. But then there are nights where the  _ idea _ of sleep makes his anxiety rise, his heart pound, and his hands clammy. On those nights, he doesn’t even have to fall asleep for the nightmares to start. The shadows twist and turn, and slither towards him until suddenly he’s being suffocated by darkness.

Chirithy sleeps in Ven’s room now. Though, now that Ven thinks about it, it probably did more harm than good. Growing used to sleeping in the same room as someone else for so long leaves him unprepared for situations like tonight.

Tomorrow, the Land of Departure is opening its doors to those seeking to become a keyblade wielder. Many of their friends flew in during the morning to set up last minute preparations--one of them being Sora. Sora, being the dork he is, absolutely  _ adores _ Chirithy, and practically  _ begged _ them to be his cuddle buddy for the night. Of course Chirithy agreed, but that also meant Ven was alone for the night. Aqua expressed concern over the matter (“Y’know you can always come in my room if you get scared, right?”), but Ven brushed it off with a smile and a wave. He was a big boy after all; One night shouldn’t be too hard to handle, right?

An hour later, Ven stumbles out of his room, feeling both frustrated and paranoid. Frustrated because the damn sweater he’s trying to put on is stuck halfway over his face. Paranoid because the hallway is dark, and with the sweater over blocking his vision, he has no way of knowing what is around him. In the midst of his struggle, he manages to shut his door (rather loudly) and finally pull the sweater away from his eyes. He’s immediately met with a shadowy hallway, with nothing but the moon filtering through stained-glass windows for light. He feels safer than he did before, though; His extremely soft sweater does wonders to calm him down, as does the squishy frog plushie he grabbed last second as his companion. For a moment he finds it all silly-- Here he is, standing in the middle of a dark hallway with no protection, yet a  _ sweater _ and a  _ stuffed animal _ makes him feel safe.

He shakes his head, clearing away any thoughts that might trigger another rush of anxiety. For now, he’s on a mission: Get downstairs, and get outside. Tonight, the sky is clear and it’s only a tiny bit chilly outside, which is perfect for stargazing. The only issue is getting to the front door. By himself. In the dark.

“Tubbo, this might be more work than it’s worth…” Ven mutters to the plushie, hugging it tightly. Of course, Tubbo doesn’t respond, just stares blankly at Ven with it’s beady green eyes and stitched-on smile. Ven takes it as a sign of encouragement anyways. He sucks in a breath, summons a small flame for extra lighting, and begins his trek towards the front door.

It’s not as bad as Ven thought it would be. He only looks behind him four times by the time he makes it down the first set of stairs, which has to be a new record. The shadows made by the flame he carries has scared him a few times, but with the help of Tubbo and the protection of his hoodie, he doesn’t immediately bolt back to his room. He smiles to himself, feeling proud.

_ Creeaaakkk _

Ven freezes halfway down the second set of stairs, staring back in the direction he just came. He’s as silent as a mouse, trying to figure out where the strange noise came from. A few seconds later, the tell-tale sound of a door shutting quietly echoes down the hallway. He relaxes, if only a little.

‘Nothing to worry about, Ven. Probably just someone using the bathroom.’ he thinks to himself, holding Tubbo a little tighter.

He makes it to the ground level soon after, relieved that the journey is almost over. He smiles; The front door is in sight, which means all he has to worry about is putting his shoes on and then he’s all good to go. Oh, how nice it’ll be to see the stars.

“Ven?”

The unexpected voice makes him scream, dropping Tubbo in favor of summoning his keyblade. He twists and falls into battle stance, squinting in the darkness. His little flame was extinguished, making it a lot harder to see.

“Woah! Dude, calm down. It’s just me, Roxas.”

Footsteps echo around him, seemingly getting closer until a bright flame suddenly appears a few feet in front of him. It’s cupped between two hands, illuminating the face of his lookalike. Roxas gives him a sleepy, toothy smile that immediately makes Ven feel at ease. He lets his keyblade disappear, then bends down to grab his plush.

“What’re you doing?” Ven asks, tilting his head.

Roxas chuckles, “I was about to ask  _ you _ the same thing.”

“I was about to go outside. The stars are out tonight…”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep? Tomorrow is gonna be too busy to fit in a nap.”

“I’m not tired. Too wired to sleep.” Well, it’s not a  _ total _ lie. Just… not the whole truth.

Roxas raises a brow, then rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Mind if I join you? At this rate I won’t be able to go back to sleep. ‘Sides, you look like you could use some company.”

Ven was about to decline and tell Roxas that Tubbo was the only company he needs for stargazing, but he pauses to take a good look. Roxas looks about as tired as Ven feels, swaying and fidgeting as if he’s nervous. He glances up at his eyes and is met with an almost-pleading look. The kind that radiates ‘I’d like some company but I’m too afraid to ask’.

Well, maybe a little extra company wouldn’t hurt… Tubbo probably wouldn’t mind, either.

“C’mon.”

Roxas lights up.

After a quick pause to put on shoes, they silently slip out the door and into the courtyard. Ven gestures closer to the cliffs before practically skipping over, lying himself down on the ground. He waits for Roxas to get comfortable, thumbing over the soft material of his plush with an excited smile. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the outside lights around them dim until they’re completely out. Little by little their vision adjusts to the darker area, and little by little the stars start to look brighter. Like every other time, Ven is struck with awe.

“There’s so many…” Roxas whispers. Ven sneaks a glance in his direction, smiling when he sees his lookalike’s slack-jawed expression.

“It’s pretty, right? Stargazing is one of my favorite things to do.”

“I’ve never seen so many stars… it’s incredible.”

“Yeah…”

A comfortable silence falls over them. Ven takes this time to lose himself in his thoughts. The dark doesn’t feel so scary when someone else is with him. Now that he thinks about it…he might’ve chickened out if he was out here in the dark all by himself. The silence would’ve been too much to bear. He’s thankful Roxas caught up to him when he did.

Eventually, Roxas breaks the silence with a tired question, “Have you ever wondered what stars are? Where the light comes from?”

Ven thinks for a moment. Then, like a lightbulb turning on, remembers something Aqua must’ve told him all those years ago. “I think… the stars are worlds. And the light is just the world's hearts shining through."

Roxas turns to him, eyes wide, “The stars are actually  _ worlds _ ?”

“Yeah!” then a pause, “Maybe. I think it was Aqua who told me about it.”

“That’s a lot of worlds… Do you think all of them have people?”

“Maybe. I mean, there’d have to be  _ something _ living there, right?”

Roxas shrugs. Then, after another few moments of silence, he asks, “So, what’s the real reason you came out here?”

Ven squeezes Tubbo. He was hoping Roxas wouldn’t catch on. “You first.”

Roxas chuckles, but sobers quickly. With a sigh, he says, “I have trouble sleeping. When I fall asleep too fast I get these horrible nightmares, and well, lo and behold I had one tonight. I didn’t want to try to sleep after I woke up afterwards. Then I heard you in the hallway and I figured I might as well tag along with whatever you were doing. Better than another nightmare, yeah?”

“Yeah, I understand…” Ven says with a nod. Then, “I’m afraid to go to sleep. I’ve missed so much of my life already because of it. What if I can’t wake up the next time I close my eyes? What if I miss another ten years of my life, or longer?”

“Y’know sleep isn't optional, right?”

Ven shoots him a look. “Wow, really? I forgot, thanks for reminding me.”

"Ha, yeah that was stupid of me. Sorry."

Another round of silence passes over them. Ven counts the stars as he searches for something to say. Once again, Roxas beats him to it.

"How about this? I'm staying for a while to help with the first week or two of sessions. Anytime you're scared to sleep, or just want some company, come find me and we can be insomniacs together, yeah? It'll keep you distracted, and me from being bored. A win-win!" Roxas nudges Ven with his elbow, smiling hopefully. Is it just because Ven’s tired, or does Roxas look kinda cute smiling like that?

"Yeah… yeah, okay. That sounds like a plan. But only if I can bring Tubbo along."

"Tubbo?"

He holds up his frog, smiling, "This is Tubbo! He's great company. You two would get along great."

Roxas gives him a look, but once he realizes Ven is serious, he rolls his eyes and grins. "Yeah, okay," he says, grabbing Tubbo's little plush hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Tubbo. I'm excited to get to know you better."

Ven wonders if that last line was meant for Tubbo or him. He decides it's fine either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @cryptidsunshine on twitter!!


End file.
